This application requests funds for the purchase of an automated DNA sequencer, an automated peptide synthesizer, an HPLC unit and a radioisotope scanner. This represents the third stage in the development of an Interdisciplinary Molecular Resource Center at the University of Rochester. During the first two stages; funds have been obtained to purchase synthetic oligonucleotide synthesizers, amino acid analyzers and peptide sequenators. The DNA Sequencer, peptide synthesizer, HPLC and radioisotope scanner will complete the core facilities for the microchemical analysis of proteins and nucleic acids, and hence complement but not duplicate existing resources at the University. Ten primary and fifteen secondary faculty, whose nationally funded research programs will benefit from the availability of these core facilities, have been identified. Appropriate institutional support has been identified for the purchase of all additional supporting equipment, for maintenance of the equipment and for technical assistance. Newly constructed laboratory space has been defined in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology and the Department of Biochemistry research laboratories which is contiguous to the University Hospital and investigators in the Departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Biochemistry, Medicine, Dental Research, and the Cancer Center. The Biology department is housed in a nearby building within a five minute walk. A Facility Advisory Committee headed by Dr. Iglewski, and Dr. Sherman, comprised of Dr. M. Gorovsky, Dr. G. Abraham, Dr. T. Platt and Dr. M. Lichman (Senior Associate Dean for Research) will oversee and monitor the use, function and support of the facility. It is anticipated that this Molecular Biology Facility will form an active center for research in the above departments.